Stamina
Stamina ( , ) represents how often a player is able to engage in combat. Stamina is used when engaging other players, in activities such as: *Fighting, *Robbing, *Bounty Hunting, *Hitlisting, *Sucker punching. Stamina Timer By default, 1 point of stamina is replenished every five minutes. If you have the Chainsaw Bayonet from mastering the Hitman job tier, you recover stamina 30 seconds quicker. (New York) If you have the D'Meenos Sniper Rifle from ruby mastering Hell's Kitchen, you can recover stamina 50 seconds quicker. (Manhattan) If you are in a family that has the "Scrapper" Perk (Family Progression Level 10), you will regenerate your stamina 10% faster. If you are in a family that has the "Slugger" Perk (Family Progression Level 14), you will regenerate your stamina 10% faster. Leveling Up When leveling up, stamina is refilled to 100%. It only takes one Skill Point to gain one point of stamina permanently (previously, two skill points were required for each stamina point). Suggestions for increasing your Stamina * when skill points are acquired, use them to add to your stamina. * vaulting certain collections can increase your stamina skill points (up to 20 points): ** 2 from Spade Flush (Enforcer Tier - New York) ** 1 from Billiard Balls (Enforcer Tier - New York) ** 3 from Tropical Fruits (El Capitan Tier - Cuba) ** 4 from Vodka Drinks (Avtoritet Episode - Moscow) ** 10 from Mojave Animals (Las Vegas) ** 15 from Famous Rulers (Italy) ** 20 from Drinks (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis - Brazil) ** 20 from Fedora (Ballot Box Distillery - Chicago) ** 15 from Jockey Jacket (Crosstown Showdown - Chicago) * Building certain items from Manufacturing Properties ** 6 from Rebel 2 (Chop Shop level 5) ** 3 from Sportster (Chop Shop level 14) ** 6 from Robber's Utility Belt (Weapons Depot level 8) ** 2 from Dirty Trick (Weapons Depot level 11) ** 2 from Power Armor (Armory level 10) ** 1 from Desert Eyes (Armory level 11) ** 1 from Coccodrillo (Port level 5) ** 2 from Bear-Proof Suit (Port level 5) ** 1 from Pesce Spada (Fishery level 7 (Crafted in Port) * Limited Time Items ** 1 from Future Shock 1985 (Chop Shop level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 3 from Giant Octopus (Private Zoo level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 2 from Italian Housekeeper (Venetian Condo level 4-6) ** 2 from Fallen Angel Arm (Tad's Gun Shop level 4-6) ** 2 from Nun Chucks (Tad's Gun Shop level 4-6) ** 4 from Mummy (Cemetery level 7-10) ** 3 from Brewmaster (Cider House level 4-6) ** 2 from Man Eating Plant (Botanical Garden level 4-6) ** 4 from Life-size Robot (Toy Store level 4-6) Stamina Refill You can get a Stamina Refill by doing this: * A chance for using the Toolbar (once every 8 hours) * E-mail reward * Find a treasure in Treasure Isle * Win 3 hands in Zynga Poker * Harvest 20 crops in Farmville * Complete 5 missions in Vampire Wars * Dig up 3 treasures in Treasure Isle Category:Player Stats Category:Guides Category:Fight